Gay Pride Parade '05
by Rage's Slash
Summary: GAY PRIDE PARADE IN NEW YORK, JUNE 26, 2005


Title: Gay Pride Parade '05

Pairing:Mostly Draco/Ron :Others Hermione/Ginny Blaise/Neville Luna/Parvati Harry/Seamus Fred/Oliver George/Dean

Rating: UNKNOWN

Summary: GAY PRIDE PARADE IN NEW YORK, JUNE 26, 2005

They were all walking along 5th Ave In New York City. They were walking differently, every couple there.

Hermione and Ginny were walking together, their hands in each others ass pockets. Hermione wore a scarf that she had wrapped around her chest and making it look like a tube top, and had her name in rainbow written across her chest. She wore a jean skirt. Ginny was wearing an actual tube top and black skirt. They had rainbow flags drawn allover their arms, stomach, shoulders, backs, and chests.

Blaise and Neville were matching. They both wore camouflage shirt. Blaise was wearing a normal t-shirt and Neville was wearing a tank top camouflage. Blaise was wearing green shorts and Neville was wearing jean shorts. They had the flash beads around their necks and stickers and pins all over their shirts. They were walking with their arms around each others waste.

Luna and Parvati were wearing tank tops. Luna's was black and said "Butch At Work" and Parvati's was blue and said "SORRY You Eat Me I Eat You Back." They were both wearing dark jean shorts. They both looked wet from the water bottle fight they had between them two. Luna's hair was dyed blue and Parvati's rainbow. They walked hand in hand, very close, and the sexual tension went unnoticed.

Fred and Oliver, George and Dean were all dressed alike in some way. They all wore tight shirts with the sleeves cut off. Fred's was blue and said "FUCK ME", Oliver's was green and said "Geekey But Freekey", George's was white and said "I Like It Dirty", and Dean's was red and said "Red Heads Rock My World". They all wore pajama pants. Feds were blue Spongebob, Oliver's were green Rugrats, George's were blue Blue's Clues, and Dean's were purple with Pebble from the Flinstones and said Pampered. Oliver walked behind Fred, arms around his waste, and George did the same with Dean.

Ron and Draco were dressed differently. Ron wore a wife better that had rainbow flags everywhere and said random things such as "Suck me, Blow me, Do it slowly, Bite me, Out and Proud, My Number is 1(718)829-#9#9, Don't be sassy, Make it nasty." And on the back of the wife beater, along his ass said "Fuck Me". What could he say, he made it himself. He wore blue jeans that were ripped every where. Draco wore a black shit that he had made with every color of the rainbow, first spray painted then made into lines that went everywhere. He wore dark black jeans that were faded in the middle of the legs and had lines on the top. They both wore the same shoes though, but in different color. Ron's were white and had neon rainbow colors dotted allover, as if he used a brush and just used his finger to spray it on. Draco's shoes were the same but were black. On the back of their shoe's they had a rainbow flag with each of their names gratified on them. They walked close to each other, held hands and stopped every few blocks to steal a kiss from the other.

"OK, lovebirds. You can stop kissing now." Blaise said as half the group went inside a store to buy water for all of them. Blaise turned to Luna. "Can't they get a room, I mean come on."

"Ha, ha, very funny Blaise. You're just jealous." Ron said, putting his arm around Draco's waste.

"Oh really of what?" Blaise said as Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Parvati, and Seamus came out, each holding two water bottles, handing them out.

"That I have Draco and _you _don't have me." Ron smiled. "I mean come on, who could resist me."

"I know I can't." Oliver said. Ron went up to him and put his arms around his neck and said, "OOH OLIVER, you sly devil, do that again." Oliver played along and put his hands on Ron's waste and said, "Oh yes, do it harder." Everyone laughed as Ron went back to Draco and Oliver to Fred. Ron leaned in for a kiss, but Draco turned his head.

"What?" Ron said with an annoyed voice.

"You do him and expect me to kiss you." Draco walked to Fred and grabbed his hand. "Come on Fred, let's go have some fun."

"Ooh, can I join?" Neville and Harry asked at the same time. Fred and Draco each held out their hands and the boys ran up and grabbed them.

"OOOh, me too." Luna and Hermione said running up to the boys. "We might be lesbians, but that don't mean nuttin, it's all gay sex."

Everyone laughed if off and went back to their partners. At that moment the float passing by threw out condoms and those yellow stretchy bracelets saying COCKSTRONG and PUSSYSTRONG. They each reached out for them and grabbed some. The boys all took the condoms.

"You know all of those will be used tonight." Ginny said.

"Hey Draco," Ron said uncapping his water bottle.

"Yea, babe." Draco replied looking to him, doing the same, about to drink some.

"You know I love you, right?" Draco nodded, and then Ron squeezed his water bottle at him soaking him up.

"You did not just do that." Ron laughed and nodded. "Water Fight!" He dumped his water on him. Everyone did the same to their girlfriends or boyfriends. When all was done and they had walked another block Draco looked to Ron and held him back.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing." Draco said. "Guys wait up!" he called out to them. They all turned around and walked back.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Seamus said.

"Nothing. I just need to do something." He said as he pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. He took Ron's hand and got on his knee.

"Oh my god." Ron said. Everyone hushed and people around them stopped and watched. Someone asked for the float passing by, which happened to be the GAY MARRAGE RIGHTS float, to stop. The music coming from it stopped.

"Ron, we've been together for 7 years, and we've had our ups and downs, but I know that you're the only one for me. I wake up every morning just to see your face, your smile and to hear your laugh, And what comes almost every night," he chuckled and everyone smiled," but, picturing a day without you. That image doesn't pop into my mind at all. I Love You and I want to be with you until the end. Will you marry me?" Draco said, opening the box, revealing a silver wedding band ring with a simple blue stone in the middle.

"What?" Ron said.

"Um… I said will you marry me?"

"I know what you said, but I'm in shock. Oh My God." Ron paused. Everyone waited for an answer. "Oh sorry, yes. That's a yes." Draco got off his knee as everyone started cheering and kissed Ron. The kiss was passionate and promised more. Draco pulled away and took the ring out the box and slipped it on to Ron's finger. Ron was laughing as he did so.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Ron said to Draco. "I was going to do the same." He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. He pulled out a similar one; everyone cheered louder, and slipped it on to Draco's ring finger. Draco pulled Ron into another deep kiss. They both looked at everyone and smiled. The parade continued and people yelled 'CONGRADULATIONS'.

They all continued to the end of the parade where there was a festival at. That night they all watched the fire works. Happy. Together. And some, Engaged.


End file.
